


A Trip to IKEA

by driver_picks_the_music_1967, stard104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stard104/pseuds/stard104
Summary: Dean tries to help Castiel feel more at home in the bunker. He offers Cas a room and takes him to IKEA to get furniture.





	

Castiel padded down the bare halls of the bunker, examining each unused bedroom with scrutiny. 

No matter which one he looked at, neither of them seemed to be right for him. It was like something of a goldilocks story. One bedroom was too big, one was too small...nothing was just right.. He hung his head in defeat as he walked into the library where Sam was reading up on information for a possible new case and Dean was drinking beer while relaxing in the arm chair at the side of the long library table. At the sound of Castiel’s footsteps on the wooden floor, Dean turned his green eyed gaze at Castiel.

“Did you figure out which one will be your room?” Dean asked Castiel with a curious look in his eye.

Castiel shook his head, “They just aren’t right for me. It’s okay though. I don’t need a room. It isn’t like I sleep anyways, Dean.” Castiel replied as he took the seat across from Dean. Dean handed him a beer from the box next to him. Castiel took a sip of the drink. It wasn’t like he needed to drink, being an angel and all,  but ever since he lost his grace he had gotten used to needing to do more human things, and after he had gotten his grace back he just couldn’t break the habit. It made him feel more alive and closer to understanding the brother Winchesters, anyways. 

“Well we don’t have a case right now. So how about you and I go get you some furniture from IKEA. That way your room will feel more like your room.” Dean asked, looking at Castiel. Sam raised an eyebrow at the two but didn’t give them a second glance as they got up together and  walked off toward the garage.

“Are you sure this will help Dean?” Cas asked finally after they got in the Impala. Dean put in his AC/DC cassette, and Shoot to Thrill sounded through the impala. Dean started to drive before answering Cas, and chuckling as he responded, “Sure! If you have your own furniture, you get to make your room the way you want to! Then it won’t feel so odd.”

“Well I guess we can try.” Cas stated looking down. Cas didn’t believe that a few new things could help anything but Cas saw the excitement in Dean’s green eyes. If Dean could believe that this would help, well Cas didn’t want to be the one to crush it.

Dean and Cas were silent for most of the drive as they let the sound of music break the silence in the car. Cas was nervous. He had never been to IKEA before and really wasn’t sure all of this would help him feel like the bunker was his home. But Cas trusted Dean and this trip seemed to make Dean happy so he kept his uneasiness to himself. Dean on the other hand knew IKEA would be perfect because what could be a better way to make Cas feel at home then to make his own furniture. Of course Dean wasn’t sure if Cas knew that is what this trip entailed as there were always things that Cas hadn’t learned about the world.

Finally Dean pulled into the parking lot of IKEA the blue building with the yellow IKEA sign was inviting for more than just this little duo as the parking lot was filled to the brim. Dean parked the car in the back of the lot away from as many cars as he could so no one would touch his Baby. They got out of the car and walked toward the building.

“So we will grab some swedish meatballs then pick you out some furniture. Whatever furniture you want. Alright buddy?” Dean asked his green eyes glancing at Cas for a second before they continued into the store.

“Sounds good I guess.” Cas stated watching as Dean rushed over to the little cafeteria area. He followed after Dean happy to see the eldest Winchester with a little pep in his step. After Dean ordered his meatballs and ate them they set off in the direction of the little rooms that were set up for customers to pick which of the furniture they like.

“Well, this one seems to look nice.” Castiel stated pointing out a Hasselvika.

“Thats a nice choice. It’s a very durable bed see.” Dean said as he sat on it a few times in quick succession. ”Also has a nice mattress.”

“Do you really think you should be doing that?” Cas asked as Dean proceeded to lay down on the bed.

“They don’t care but if it’s giving you so much trouble. You can help me up.” Dean stated as he held out his hand. Cas grabbed it firmly and before he could try to help Dean up, Dean pulled him on top of him. Cas started to blush as he scrambled to get up from the bed causing Dean to laugh. “You need to live a little Cas. You act too much like a stiff angel sometimes.”

“Come on what else do I need for a room?” Cas asked as he looked at the other stuff in the room and from what he remembered of Dean’s room.

“At least one bedside table, a lamp and a dresser.” Dean told him as he stood up. They walked off to the next room together. Dean helped Cas as they picked out the rest of the furniture. “Alright, I think we have just about everything we need.”

“No I don’t think it is.” Cas said before hastily going threw the random items on display for homes. He was looking for something that could be personal for him. Such as Dean and his guns or his family pictures. He looked around back and forth but didn’t seem satisfied.

“What are you looking for Cas?” Dean asked as they passed a few angel sculptures.

“Something to make my room mine.” Cas said causing Dean to stop and show him an angel statue.

“How about this? I mean it’s not a good likeness for an angel but it could make your room yours.” Dean said. Cas dismissed him easily. A statue of an angel wasn’t going to cut it. As he turned into the next aisle he stopped, his eyes going wide causing Dean to run into him. Cas ran toward a section of stuffed animals, his hands going out to grasp a little stuffed guinea pig.

“This is perfect. Look how cute it is Dean.” Cas said as he pushed the guinea pig into Dean’s face. While a stuffed animal definitely wasn’t a particular want of the elder Winchester, he thought it was perfect for Cas. Especially with the way Cas was smiling at it like it was the single best thing in existence. Cas’s smile made Dean’s heart flutter for a second taking him aback and causing a small blush to appear on his face. 

After a minute of Cas hugging the stuffed animal Dean turned away from Cas. “Alright we better go pay for these things then. With that the two paid for the furniture and the guinea pig before loading the stuff up into Baby. The ride home consisting of rock music, Dean keeping his eyes on the road and Cas smiling down at his little stuffed animal. 

 

When they arrived back at the bunker, Sam was still looking at his computer. Dean and Cas kept from bothering him as they brought the furniture in and walked into the empty bunker room across from Dean’s room. They dragged the furniture that was already in the room to another empty room before opening the box for Castiel’s bed.

“So how exactly does this work? Does it just come together by itself when you take the pieces out?” Cas asked not at all knowledgeable about do it yourself furniture.

“Nope we take out the wood pieces, get the instructions and put the furniture together ourselves.” Dean told him as he grabbed the white piece of paper handing it to Cas to read. “What part do we start with?”

 

The two stayed in that room for hours. There was lots of banging, cursing and throwing of pieces. They only emerged once when Sam called them for dinner. Sam had taken the liberty of ordering and picking up pizza for them. After the pizza was eaten and beer taken back to Cas’s room, the two continued in there more. It was 10 0’clock when Sam finally looked up from his laptop deciding he needed to check on the two. As he came upon the room he heard lots of banging. 

“Dean its not fitting.” 

“Just move it around. It will fit.” 

“I don’t think it will Dean.”

“It will just push it in.”

“Its not going to work.”

“It must be broken.”

“Dean it’s not broken!”

Sam stopped at the door hearing this. It didn’t seem like the two knew what they were doing but then again Dean was usually with girls. Sam slowly walked away hearing more cursing coming from Dean as he did. 

 

“Dean. This isn’t working.” Cas said exasperated. They had been trying to put furniture together all day and were not closer to getting it done then when they started. The pieces of the bed were strewn across the room. The instructions were back in Deans hands.

“I don’t understand, they just don’t label these things correctly. This is hopeless.” Dean said throwing the instructions down and going for his beer. He went to drink some only to find out he was out. “You know what it’s 12 am. This is not getting done tonight. You can just come sleep in my room tonight.”

“But Dean..” Cas’s voice drifted off.

“But nothing come on.” Dean said as he led Cas around the pieces of the bed and out the door. Dean dragged Cas to his room. He took his shirt off throwing it onto his arm chair before falling down in bed. Cas joined him after a moment or two of hesitation. 


End file.
